Down The Rabbit Hole
by 3ambungeee
Summary: "You could cut the tension in the room with a knife."- Faberry,  Brittana, mentions of Finchel and Beth. One-shot. Spoilers for 'journey' and 'audition' I guess. Set before S2E2. Santana is a potty mouth.


**Down The Rabbit Hole**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee simple as that.**

**Hi again :) So I'm back with another Faberry one-shot. It's half angsty, half fluffy kind of. So I hope everyone enjoys this and doesn't bash me up too much if they don't.**  
**Before I begin i want to thank those who reviewed, favourited the story and me (wow) etc because that really made my day/week/month so I hope the expectations are met with this story.**

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

At one end sat Quinn, with her arms crossed stubbornly over the cheerios uniform she longed to have back, while she starred at the blank whiteboard ferociously, clearly pissed off with someone in the choir room. If looks could kill the board and the whole room would be rubble by now.

At the other sat a one Rachel Berry who took her normal seat in the front row next to her 'friend' Finn. The lesson after regionals Rachel had repeatedly told the abnormally tall teenager that she no longer reciprocated any emotional (or physical) attachment he obviously felt for her and he took it much better than she had thought. After Finn declared his love for her before their performance of 'Faithfully' she knew in her heart that those feelings she thought she had, were not as deep and precise as she first thought and the truth was that she wasn't sure if she was jealous of Quinn or the boy she was not so secretly pinning after.

It had taken Finn a while (4 weeks in his books was a while) to ask Rachel if they could be 'just friends' and by this time summer was in full flight, he asked if she and the rest of the glee kids wanted to have a pool party at his and Kurt's place. It went off without a hitch; most of the boys (even Artie) helped with the barbecue, cooking burger patties and a veggie patty for Rachel while the girls got the buns and salad ready. This was the first time that Quinn had made an appearance with anyone in the Glee club since the birth of Beth. She had spoken on the phone with Santana and Brittany and Mercedes and Kurt, she even talked to Rachel online a few times but this was the first time anyone had seen her since she was at least 20 pounds heavier. During the afternoon she had received complements and some inappropriate comments (from Puck obviously) but was surprised when she caught Rachel looking at her when she took her yellow dress off to reveal her bikini before diving in after Mike who tried to steal a bacon bit from the bowl of them she brought. Not long after, the rest of the group bar Artie, Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel got in the pool and decided to play volleyball four a-side, girls vs boys. The girls won after a tie breaker that only ended when Santana and Brittany flashed Puck while he was going for the winning spike.

Rachel the entire time watched Quinn jump up and down, hit the ball and dunk Santana after she served the ball into the back of her head. She couldn't help but watch the blonde's breasts bounce as if they were about to fall out of her top. Even though Quinn had lost most of the baby fat, her boobs still were still at a lovely size for Rachel to stare at and drool.

Throughout the match Quinn felt like she was being watched. She looked over to where Mercedes, Kurt and Artie were but they were just laughing at the fact that she was just hit in the head. She laughed with everyone else and then tackled Santana dunking her under the water as pay back. Before returning to her original place at the front of the net (she was a good spiker) she glanced back to the trio who were in a deep discussion about something. When the game finished she glanced over the corner where Rachel had been before she dived in and saw that she was asleep. Trying to be as quiet as possible she signaled for Santana and Brittany to follow her as they made their way over to a sleep Rachel. Slowly the lifted her from the banana chair and swung her over the water's edge and about to let down when Quinn saw Rachel's eyes open then her hand grab onto her arm and before she could stop them was suddenly met with water as Rachel and herself went tumbling into the pool. Under the water she saw Rachel smirk and she playfully pushed her before she surfaced. When Quinn surfaced she was met with a roar of laughter from her Glee mates and a speech from Rachel that could be summed up with the words 'That's what you get.'

The day after Quinn called Rachel and asked if they wanted to hang out, after a whole essay of words she accepted and they hung out everyday since. They started sleeping at each others houses and every now and then one of Quinn's shirts would end up in Rachel's washing basket. By the end of the summer, both girls had felt something they thought wasn't normal to feel.

For Rachel it had been during a pillow fight and she was pinned under Quinn after waking her up because she saw a spider on the wall. Rachel's dads had heard the commotion from their room and rushed down the hall only to be met with the a scene, of what can only be described as a bomb site. Rachel's bed was no longer fit to sleep in as pillows and sheets were spread out across the room. They found the girls tangled under one of the sheets giggling uncontrollably. They asked Rachel why they were awake at 3am and she suddenly remembered why she'd woken the blonde in the first place. Isaac, the shorter and more girly dad screamed like a young girl when she said the word spider, but lucky Paul had captured the tiny spider on his hand after spotting it in one of the corners, clearly frightened by the noise in the room. When her dad's left the room and the two of then settled on the floor, with a mass amount of pillows and blanket, Rachel apologised to Quinn and all she did was kiss her cheek and whisper good night before turning on her side away from Rachel and falling asleep. Rachel did not sleep the rest of that night.

For Quinn it had been when they went camping with the rest of the glee kids a week before school was due to start back. She decided to share a tent with Santana and Brittany which left Rachel heartbroken, but after she had explained their relationship she told Quinn that she insisted on her sleeping in the same tent as she really didn't want to hear the two Cheerios go at it. However Quinn had been juggling some things and went to bed last that night not thinking that she had a specific job to do. Luckily she when she got to the tent they were asleep in each other's arms with Brittany snoring slightly. Quinn thought that it was the cutest yet weirdest thing ever and she didn't want to intrude on the two. Instead she trotted over to the smallest tent occupied by a short brunette, opened the zipper up as quietly as she could and hoped in next to a fast asleep Rachel. When Quinn woke that morning she, heard noises from outside that sounded like they were calling her name, remembering what happened last night she quietly laughed and noticed Rachel asleep in her arms. If you wanted to be technical, they were spooning; Quinn the big spoon and Rachel the little. Quinn felt a weird sensation in her stomach that kind of felt like butterflies or a thousand or so little Quinn's doing back flips in her belly. That's when Rachel woke up feeling warm as she felt someone's fingertips draw circles on her hip that was slightly exposed. They weren't manly hands, they were soft and when she saw yellow nail polish on one of the fingers recognized it as Quinn's immediately. At that moment both did not realize that they both were feeling the exact same thing and when Rachel turned around smiling as she caught the blonde in a sleepy one. They went back to sleep and the next two weeks were spent cuddling up in Rachel's or Quinn's bed every night.

The pair had surprised the rest of the glee club when on the first day back they walked into the classroom laughing and smiling and everyone had done a double take when they both sat in the front row. During the course of the next few weeks both girls flirted with the other and both always trying to find a way to touch each other. At first it was subtle, but when Quinn suddenly grabbed Rachel's hand one day as they walked down the halls of McKinley, they both made it a life-line to hold hands _everyday_. The two quickly became associated with one another like Santana and Brittany. So when the two had walked in separately one afternoon everyone knew something was sat in the corner with her ipod turned up loud occasionally pausing to hear certain people talk while Rachel sat in the front row carefully listening to everything Mr Schuester was explaining. When he had finished talking Rachel's hand shot up.

"Mr Schue. I don't understand this week's assignment. Pick someone who we've become closer to over the last year and use a song to express your relationship?" Quinn paused the loud rock song and looked over at Rachel.

"Yes Rachel. For an example, you and Quinn seem to be getting along better. Why don't the both of you sing a duet together." Mr Schuester answered, then turned around to write on the whiteboard. As soon as he did the diva turned to meet the hazel eyes she knew were shooting daggers into the bag of her head. Both girls stared longingly at each other, the moment only ruined when Santana elbowed Quinn in the ribs.

"Get your shit together Fabray. Seriously, this UST between the both of you is sickening and bringing down the club. Do something Fabray!" The Latina whispered fiercely into the blonde's ear before she turned to a sleeping Brittany on the other side.

During the rest of the long lesson, Rachel made small conversation with Finn and occasionally Kurt and Mercedes, while Quinn sulked in the back her ipod clearly heard from the front of the room. The cheerleader had been drawing and writing in her note book, the same note book with graphic pictures of Rachel Berry just a few pages previous and she wondered if she'd had these feelings all along. Since the 'camping incident' Quinn had come to terms quickly that she was harboring feelings for a one Rachel Berry. She'd even told her mom, who at first was a little scared, but after seeing the two girls interact over dinners and other times when they were at the Fabray house, she understood. The chemistry between the two dripped off of them and could actually see the love that she thought was mutual more than platonic as Quinn first said.

Occasionally Rachel would gaze up at Quinn and couldn't help but think about all the mean drawings the head cheerio had drawn on the bathroom walls. She couldn't help but think the old Quinn was coming back; she had her position as head cheerio back and she certainly had her body back. The one thing that couldn't escape the shorter girls mind, however was the words that Quinn had said that morning before school.

_"W-What?" studded Rachel, while Quinn and her were sitting in Quinns car after she'd just parked it in the lot.  
_

_"I said that I'd got my position as head cheerleader back. Now everything is back to the way it was." Replied the blonde as she un-clasped her seatbelt and turned to face Rachel._

_"But what about us? I mean don't we have something here? I was aware of my own feelings and through observation our interactions as of late I have come to the assumption that my own feelings are not platonic." Quinn looked down as a small blush crept into her face. Rachel was right, she did feel something for the girl and if Rachel was frank it meant that the brunette was returning those feelings back. She looked up and met Rachel's deep brown orbs and instantly was lost within them. She inhaled a deep breath then opened her mouth but her head had gone the opposite direction to her heart and unconsciously said the next words out of fear._

_"There's nothing going on between us Rachel." Quinn whispered, the words piercing Rachel's and her own heart like a bullet. She couldn't take it back, she couldn't re-do it and she couldn't say sorry. _

_Rachel ran from the car as fast as she could, almost forgetting her bag and books. The eyes that were lost in hazel a few minutes prior were now drowned with tears and she slumped against the first row of lockers she sees. It isn't until Finn walks down the hallway that he notices the petty girl on the floor and immediately scoops her up into his arms._

_"She doesn't love me Finn! She doesn't! I was so sure of it that I'd prepared a slide-show and an essay on it. I'm such an idiot to fall for her tricks Finn. I just love her so much." She sobbed into his chest, while he rubbed her back in a nothing but friendly gesture. He saw the love that Rachel had for Quinn and even though at first he was a little freaked out. He accepted that although the 'stud' he his, the two girls he had loved himself had fallen into something and as long as they were happy, he was. He had more time to to 'guy' things now anyway, so Rachel's rejection last year had been a blessing in disguise._

When Rachel had snapped back to the present, the room was empty. She looked down at her watch and saw that the bell for her lunch period, coincidentally Quinn's as well, had gone. Loud guitars could still be heard as they echoed through the empty choir room. Realising that the cheerio hadn't heard the bell too, she walked quietly up to her stopping in front of her chair. Rachel noticed that the girl wasn't drawing pornographic images or writing mean things, but carefully drawing over a large heart in the middle of the page. Surrounding it were lyrics, some the diva knew, some she didn't but they all had something to do with love or feelings of love or about brown eyed brunettes. What Rachel couldn't see, was what Quinn had written in the middle of the heart, her right hand was covering it and she leaned forward to try and get a better view.

Quinn hadn't seen or heard Rachel creep up on her and she certainly hadn't heard the bell ring. All she could hear was the voice in her head telling her how stupid she was this morning 'How could you do that to the one you love?' The voice screamed, 'How could you break her heart like that? All she did was tell you her feelings!' The music was doing no good, the voices kept pushing and nagging until she had enough and heaved the headphones out of her ears and jumped up to scream. But the only scream she heard came from the brunette that had walked out of her car this morning. Rachel was on her back covering her eyes when Quinn first saw her, she'd obviously scared her.

"Quinn! Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry or anything I promise I just came to-" Rachel was cut off by the fit head cheerio pulling her up off the ground and onto her feet in one swift motion. She gasped and went to speak again but was cut off by lips suddenly crashing into her own. She moaned at the contact and dared to deepen the long-awaited kiss. Quinn's arm's snuck around her waist and her own hands went directly behind the blonde's neck linking together.

When the two had to break for much needed oxygen, Quinn rested her forehead against the smaller girl's panting loudly.

"I'm sorry Rachel, about this morning. I was so scared and I didn't know what to do or what to say. Please, please, please forgive me?" Quinn finally spoke, grazing her fingers over Rachel's cheeks wiping away the tears falling down her face. "Rachel please don't cry please. I love you. I love you so much." She told the other girl wanting Rachel to at least look at her eyes again.

Rachel sniffled then smiled widely at Quinn, who was rubbing circles into her cheeks. "Forever and Always." She said almost inaudibly to Quinn then leaned in and kissed her with everything in her being. After breaking apart the second time, Quinn broke from the embrace and turned around to pick up the notebook, she'd left on her seat.

"You weren't meant to see this yet." She said playfully then ripped out the top page and handed it to Rachel.

_Quinn Fabray Loves Rachel Berry  
Forever and Always. _

_

* * *

_**The end! Hope this was good enough for the faberry readers and writers, because you're all so incredibly awesome that I just don't think I can live up to the high standard of work a lot do.  
Anyway Reviews are nice, they help me with my writing and give me a really big confidence boosts! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! *waves*  
**


End file.
